pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Monster Misconception!
Synopsis Officer Jenny and a group of gangsters try to hunt down and kidnap Dragonet, mistakenly thinking she's evil. Transcript Everybody was watching TV when the news interrupts. Reporter: An evil creature who goes by the name of Ninja Dragonet has been hurting people around Alola. She lives in Hau'oli City. If you find her, bring her in for a thousand dollar reward. Reporter: One more thing. She has been sighted with a rainbow-haired girl and she rides on her head. Elizabeth: That's not true! Dragonet isn't evil! Dragonet: What are they talking about?! Rotom: This is probably made up bullshit anyways. Elizabeth: But if they know she's here with us, they'll take her away. They heard a knock on the door. Rotom: Is that somebody who wants to kidnap Dragonet? Elizabeth: Don't answer it. They cowered in fear, hoping it wasn't somebody who would take Dragonet away. Elizabeth and the others ran into the bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Officer Jenny and three others walked into the house. Jenny: We know Ninja Dragonet's in here somewhere. Elizabeth: Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. Jenny: Come out and nobody will be hurt. Elizabeth holds Dragonet tight, knowing Jenny was just outside the bedroom. The footsteps got closer to the door. Jenny: I know you're in there. Manaphy: What do we do? Elizabeth: I don't know, but we have to get out of here. Suddenly, they heard stabbing sounds and pained cries. Jenny's Manectric almost hit Dragonet, but Elizabeth was shielding her with her body and let herself be electrocuted instead. Elizabeth: Don't worry, I'll protect you. Elizabeth was taking the attack for Dragonet, refusing to let her friend be hurt. Suddenly, there was complete silence. Rotom: Um... They opened the door and found Ultra standing over the four members of the gang. Three of them were dead, Jenny was unconscious. Elizabeth: I'm okay. But I took that attack for her. Dragonet: Why would anybody think I'm evil?! Elizabeth: It's self explanatory. But I'm just glad you're okay. Dragonet: I'm not evil. Those stupid scientists made me look like I'm evil. Elizabeth: Yeah, we know. Ditto, Loaffey, and Milmaid saw right through her shadows as if they weren't even there, due to being Normal-types. Milmaid: Good thing us Normal-types are immune to shadows. Loaffey: We aren't very flashy, but we sure are useful! Bubblegum: All four are dead now. Ultra: Good! However, the next day... Reporter: Four officers were found dead inside Elizabeth Storybook’s house. Ninja Dragonet is still on the run and is the main culprit. Elizabeth: That's not true. Dragonet: I'm NOT evil! Rotom: Will we have to do this all over again?! Bubblegum heard a gang of 10 people running up to the doorstep. Bubblegum: Watch out, there's more. Elizabeth: Rotom, use Dark Pulse! Rotom and Dragonet used Dark Pulse. Elizabeth: Listen, she isn't evil! She's my friend! Gangster #1: Like we should believe you. That thing kills people for fun. Dragonet: No I don't! Gangster #2: Stupid fish. Pie then jumps out and knocks the gangsters to the ground. Pie: Leave my friends alone! Dragonet: I've never been evil. The stupid scientists who made me look like this are evil. Gangster #3: Tell your Pie friend to leave us alone. He only gets in the way. Pie punches the gangster in the face. Elizabeth: Use Mucus Shuriken, Dragonet. Dragonet slashes all the gangsters with Mucus Shuriken. Pie: I’m a girl, stupids! Bubblegum uses her feeler to see if they're dead. Bubblegum: They're dead. But Pie was still angry. Reporter: Ninja Dragonet has killed 10 more people who mistakenly thought she was evil. She is not evil. Rotom: Thank Arceus they understand now. Pie: Ugh. I’m just glad that’s over. Dragonet: I would have been fried by that Manectric if it weren't for Elizabeth protecting me. Elizabeth: I would do that for any Pokémon, but I'll definitely protect a Water-type like you. Rotom: Elizabeth's very selfless. I haven't met anybody nicer than her. Elizabeth: Thanks, Rotom. Elizabeth hugs her tiny orange ghost. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes